


Second Star To The Right (And Straight On Till Morn)

by evanescenteokki



Series: the Neverland series [1]
Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Fairies, Fluff, M/M, Neverland, Other, Pixies, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, a shy jeongguk, a very outgoing tae, hoseok is a lost boy, i'm soft for taekook uwu, lezz get itttt, namjoon is smee, oh well, peterpan!guk, pixie dust, seokjin is a siren lol, there will be a grumpy yoongi and mischievous jimin, wendy!tae, what else????
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 18:42:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16352078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evanescenteokki/pseuds/evanescenteokki
Summary: Jeongguk loses his shadow one night and chases it all the way to Taehyung’s open window.He doesn’t wake the boy, no, just accidentally stumbles into his bed, ends up giving him a kiss and taking him back to Neverland for an adventure.//or a story where Peter Pan, aka Jeongguk, meets his Wendy, Taehyung, and they live happily ever after in Neverland.





	Second Star To The Right (And Straight On Till Morn)

**Author's Note:**

> this was originally a yoonmin fic but i changed it to taekook cuz i made the captain hook and tinkerbell the yoonmin one hehehe PLS DO NOT STEAL OR TRANSLATE MY WORK thank youu!!

story will be up soon!!


End file.
